White sparrows
by Saw is sad
Summary: a song fic White Sparrow Billy Talent sorry I fail at summaries Plz read first fanfic


I DO NOT OWN ANY THING

Billy TalentWhite Sparrows

Billy Talent

Today I walked down our old street  
Past the diner where we'd meet

It was the place were we first met. She was on one of the benches of the new Ichiraku ramen her fiery red hair caught my attention. I sat down next to her and she looked up I saw her hitai-ate it had the world pool symbol on it. I saw her sad face and offered to pay for her ramen and we talked. When we were done I found a new friend and was down about 500 yen, but I dint care.

Now I dine alone in our old seats  
The cold wind blows right through my bones

Konoha is still a warm place in October but now it felt colder than the land of snow.

And I feel like I'm getting old  
But I wish I was getting old with you

When we got married I imaged us living a happy life. Me as Hokage. Her as a part time ninja because I know she would love our kids as much as her ninja job. Because her job as a ninja was her dream, and I believed it.

I held your hand when we took shelter from the rain  
She laughed as we picked out our children's names

When I first suggested Naruto, she burst out into laughter. I taught she dint like it but then she said "I love it fish cake its perfect name for a kid who make me crave them so much.

White sparrows fell from heaven and carried her away  
Black arrows cut the strings of my  
heart, I kneel and pray

Her clothes hang in the closet still

I haven't touched her stuff sense we rushed off to the hospital I just cant bring my self to because I still cling to the fact that she might come back But I know it's not true.

The phone sits on the windowsill  
And every time it rings it gives me chills  
My heart just stopped when I was told  
Doctor, doctor, on the phone  
Said my love was never coming home

Tsunade tolled me she would not live. I go see her in a hospital bed and my three day old sun wrapped in an orange blanket. I walk over to her bead side. "I love you and I always will, and take care of our little fish cake for me cause if you don't I will haunt you" she had said with a giant grin on her face. Then the machine beeped saying the life of my wife was no more.

I hold your casket gently walking to the grave  
Dark clouds eclipse the sun won't shine again

White sparrows fell from heaven and carried her away  
Black arrows cut the strings of my  
heart, I kneel and pray

It's her funeral. It's raining but nobody seams to care. The most village is here well because there she was the wife of there Hokage. The people who knew her the most were at the front of the gathering there was me holding Naruto, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Anko, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Rule 25 of shinobi conduct was ignored as we all had silent tears rolling down our faces.

They gave her one more day

To say the words I couldn't say  
I'm crying in pain, crying in pain

They tried to save her but could not. I'm not sure weather I should be happy or sad, I got to say good bye, she got to meet our son and she died happy.

And I'm not looking for answers  
No, I'm not looking for answers  
But dear God, why did you choose her?

I still question why and why dos it still hurt so much.

White sparrows fell from heaven and carried her away  
Black arrows cut the strings of my  
heart, I kneel and pray

It's been four today years. I'm back at her grave it reads "R.I.P Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Loving wife, friend, mother. Believe It .Naruto is so much like her personality wise she would of been proud to call him her son. He even picked up

Believe it and I have no clue were he got that from but I love it.

They gave her one more day  
To say the words I couldn't say  
I'm crying in pain (crying in pain)  
Crying in pain  
Our love will remain

I'm crying in pain

The End

Um well that was the end. Sorry about are any problems besides grammar and spelling. Plz don't flame because well I don't have a lot of self esteem. And I've read a lot of fanfic so if there is an idea that my look likes somebody's or yours sorry again .But you're welcome to nicely state things I did wrong :)

Steph:)


End file.
